Douce nuit Et autres vignettes
by Lied
Summary: Il voulait juste rentrer dans ses cachots. Elle était juste là par hasard. drabbles Ainsi que mes autres vignettes, parce que je me vois pas poster mes drabbles SSxHG de façon séparée.
1. Douce nuit

Un petit drabble de Saint Valentin, sur mon couple préféré Severus x Hermione (vous êtes prévenus, si vous aimez pas, cliquez précédent tout de suite pour quitter la page), sur une idée de Crystall.  
Il est inspiré d'un fanart que j'ai dessiné et que vous trouverez sur :lied deviantart com (remplacer les espaces par des points)

Bonne lecture.

oOo

**Douce nuit**

oOo

Il ne sut pas trop ce qui lui prit.  
Au coucher de soleil, il était sorti récupérer des papillons éphémères pour une potion, voulant plus que tout retourner se terrer dans ses cachots.  
Il l'aperçut, assise à une des fenêtres du château, triste et abandonnée, encore critiquée ou rejetée par Weasley et Potter, ces deux Imbéciles incapables de voir l'ange devant eux.

Il s'était approché silencieusement, offrant le petit flacon contenant les papillons. Surprise par sa présence, elle haleta, inquiète. Sans hésiter, il déboucha la fiole pour que les fragiles créatures de lumière s'échappent dans la nuit.  
Elle regarda avec émerveillement, joues rougissantes.

Il ne savait toujours pas d'où était venu le courage de se glisser contre elle et de l'étreindre. Elle le fixa à peine une seconde avec étonnement, puis l'enlaca avec un sourire doux et bouleversant d'adoration et de gratitude.  
Son coeur solitaire sauta un battement et ses joues se colorèrent, le laissant incapable d'oser partir, la contemplant.  
Peut-être parce que la guerre serait toujours là demain, et qu'il redeviendrait Severus Snape, l'horrible mangemort et professeur détesté de Poudlard au matin. Mais pour ce soir, dans ces yeux, il était un simple homme.  
Et elle lui souriait.

oOo

200 mots pile-poil bourricot. Juste exactement 200 mots simple.  
Je l'ai fait ! Je le crois pas. J'ai répondu au défi sur le thème Saint Valentin de HRFRHO. YEAAAAAH !

Je jure de ne jamais faire de désintoxication pour ma passion du thé, de manger encore le pain frais de maman avec ma tasse de thé chaud, de continuer à adorer les jours de pluie et de dédier à culte à HRFRHO.  
Parce que grâce à tout ça, j'ai écrit 200 mots.  
Oui, c'est rien, mais pour moi, écrire un drabble sans dépasser le nombre de mots impartis tient du miracle.

Vive le thé offert par Kirin !  
Vive le pain frais de Maman !  
Et merci le cyclone Jim qui a amené le sale temps !

Lied, incroyable mais vraie.


	2. Cheveux & autres conjonctures capillaire

**Cheveux et autres conjonctures capillaires**

ooOoo

Il regarda à gauche puis à droite.  
La voie était libre.  
Il glissa à pas feutré vers sa destination, se faisant le plus discret possible. Les autres n'attendaient qu'une erreur de sa part pour avoir sa tête.  
La tension était à son comble quand Severus parvint à se glisser dans la cabine, retenant un soupir de soulagement. Il referma la porte après avoir lancé un sort de fermeture cadenassée.  
Là, il était arrivé à bon port. Il avait bardé la porte de la salle de bains de quelques sorts bien senti, et fort heureusement pour lui, ses ennemis étaient sous l'âge de la libre utilisation de baguette.

Merlin soit loué des petites faveurs du Ministère.

Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide, décidé à prendre une douche rapide et glacial, comme à son habitude.  
Alors, il l'entendit, un hurlement distinct puis, la porte fut ouverte violemment, l'attaque fut fulgurante, et il ploya son corps sous le poids de ces agresseurs .

- TAIAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT !

Trois petites formes avaient surgit du placard de la salle de bain et du panier à linge.  
Il avait oublié de vérifier. Mais quel crétin.

Severus Snape se retrouva, dos affalé contre le carrelage de la douche, sa plus jeune de cinq ans assise sur son ventre pour le maintenir au sol, alors que le plus grand débouchait la bouteille de shampoing aux fraises que l'un de leurs parrains leur avait donné, et que le cadet de 8 ans ouvrait le robinet d'eau chaude.  
Il grommela, pesta, râla tout ce qu'il put, rien n'y fit, ses enfants, aussi têtu que leur mère, lui frottèrent longuement les cheveux, n'hésitant pas à utiliser son incapacité à punir l'un d'entre eux ou à leur faire le moindre mal.  
Ils le savaient les petites pestes, mais il n'avait jamais pu résister à leurs yeux de cocker, hérité de leur mère.

Quand ses bourreaux eurent finis, ils sortirent de la salle de bain en riant aux éclats, clairement satisfait de leurs actions.  
Il se releva en bougonnant, le dos et les côtes meurtries, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre à coucher.  
Il regarda la photo de sa femme, trônant sur son chevet. Elle lui souriait, en riant, le ventre rond, entourait de leurs trois enfants.

Pourvu... Pourvu qu'elle revienne vite de l'hôpital avec leur nouvelle fille, parce que sincèrement, sans elle, ces gosses allaient le rendre fou.  
Il s'assit lentement sur le bord du lit en proie au doute.  
Est-ce que ça avait été une si bonne idée que ça d'en faire un quatrième ?

ooOoo

Je le jure, j'arrêterai un jour les idées foireuses… Sur mon lit de mort, je le crains, cependant.  
... Je vous jure, je sais pas d'où c'est venu ! J'l'ai écrit comme ça ! Je promets !  
J'ai honte... quoique non, la honte, ça se laisse à la porte, chez moi.  
Bref... Merlin-Morgane-Circé ! Je suis aliénée. vv;

Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, Merci d'avoir lu et j'ose même pas vous demander l'aumône d'une review.  
Bye  
Lied qui se demande si elle devrait pas mettre un peu le hola sur le culte du portnawak-spirit


	3. C'est une blague !

Merci Wendy pour la bétalecture et correction de ma p'tite série de drabbles.  
Sans elle, je n'aurais pas posté aussi vite et aussi bien !

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

**La proposition**

« C'EST UNE BLAGUE ! »

Severus sortit furieux de sa classe, parchemins froissés à la main, décidé à régler l'affaire. Il monta les escaliers, effrayant chaque élève, Serpentard y compris, sur son chemin.  
Neville fit même un roulé-boulé pour se cacher derrière une statue.  
En fracas, Snape pénétra la Grande Salle, pointant un doigt rageur vers Trelawney.

« Je ne me marierai jamais avec vous ! »  
« Allons Severus, Intervint Dumbledore. Du calme, la guerre est finie, vous n'avez plus à être célibataire… »  
« Je suis _déjà_ marié », Ricana l'homme.

Tous le fixèrent, incrédules.

« Avec moi », Ajouta tranquillement Hermione.

oOo

**Hein !**

« C'EST UNE BLAGUE ! » S'exclamèrent, indignés, Harry, Malefoy et Trelawney.

Minerva s'étouffait sur un morceau de poulet, Albus, pour une fois estomaqué, avait la bouche béante et Ron se tordait de rire au sol, persuadé que c'était vraiment une blague.

« Non... » Répondit simplement Hermione en souriant à Severus.  
« Mais, quand ? » Parvint à demander Ginny.  
« Pendant la Beltane », Commenta sèchement Severus.

Un brusque sursaut de Dumbledore indiqua que le vieux directeur débutait une crise cardiaque.

« Oui, Albus, celle où vous avez envoyé Mr Weasley avec Melle Granger dans la Forêt Interdite », Se moqua le Serpentard.

oOo

**Plans sur la comète**

« C'EST UNE BLAGUE ! » S'égosilla MacGonagall, remise, alors que Pomfresh soignait Dumbledore. « ALBUS ! VOUS AVIEZ JURER DE NE PLUS JOUER LES ENTREMETTEURS ! »  
« Mais... Mais ! » Pleurnicha Harry, choqué.  
« Laissez-moi faire simple, Potter. Mr le Directeur a, secrètement, envoyé vos amis voir Mère-Nature, la nuit de Beltane, afin qu'ils forniquent comme des lapins pour 'fabriquer' un Potter de secours contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais Mr Weasley a rencontré une araignée et fuit... J'étais, ce soir-là, parti avec un chaudron ramasser des fleurs pour vos cours. Il semble que j'ai fait l'affaire pour Mère-Nature... » Railla, narquois, Snape.

oOo

**Araignée du Soir, désespoir**

« C'EST UNE BLAGUE ! »! Hurla Ron, dégrisé. « Jamais Hermione n'aurait... n'aurait... »

Hermione s'interposa, en colère.

« Tu m'as laissée seule face à une araignée géante ! Severus m'a sauvée, mais toi... toi tu m'as purement abandonnée ! »  
« Mais... Hermy... »  
« Pas d'Hermy qui tienne, Assena sèchement la brunette. Sans lui, j'étais de la viande morte ! Tu savais que nous étions là pour trouver ma baguette disparue ! J'étais sans défense ! Sans Severus... »

Dumbledore eut la bonne grâce de rougir sous les regards noirs de Minerva.  
Les autres femelles se pâmèrent au récit romantique.

oOo

**Araignée du Soir, Espoir**

« C'EST UNE BLAGUE ! SANS DÉFENSE TOI ! » Rigola le roux.

La brunette fulmina. Elle s'avança pour faire ravaler à son ami ses paroles irréfléchies. Severus, blême de rage, ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Une belette rousse couinante remplaça l'adolescent.

« Comment osez-vous insulter mon épouse ! Sans baguette, seule, dans le noir, face à une créature affamée et dangereuse... Qu'est-ce que vous attendiez à ce qu'il arrive ? Qu'elle prenne le thé avec ! » Vociféra le Serpentard en direction de l'animal. « Vous êtes ou très stupide ou sans aucun honneur ! »

Hermione acquiesça, le regardant amoureusement.

oOo

**Lendemains**

« C'EST UNE BLAGUE ? » Ânonna Neville, à la nouvelle.

Seul un signe de dénégation commun lui répondit.  
Le Professeur MacGonagall mit Dumbledore en quarantaine dans son bureau les jours suivants, Trelawney se fit porter pâle un mois, pleurant, même si elle avait déjà prédit que cela se passerait ainsi.  
Harry et Ron se boudèrent mutuellement un temps, se rendant responsable l'un l'autre. Malfoy oublia d'embêter les Gryffondors, trop occupé à comprendre ce qui avait déraillé dans 'son' monde.  
Severus, Hermione et Pattenrond s'installèrent ensemble dans les cachots.  
Et la Beltane porta, quelques mois plus tard, ses fruits d'une fillette.

oOo

**Ils vécurent heureux...**

« C'EST UNE BLAGUE ? » Demanda Harry.  
« VOUS L'AVAIT APPELÉE ARACHNÉE SNAPE ! » Hurla Ron, prêt à s'évanouir.

Snape répondit d'un sourire carnassier, caressant les cheveux bruns et délicats de sa fille. Hermione lui rendit un regard rieur, silencieusement. Le bébé fronça son nez, doucement, en gazouillant à ses prénom et nom.

« Et tu seras le parrain, Ron... » Ajouta Hermione, avec une fausse candeur.

Le rouquin bégaya, choqué par la nouvelle. Harry lui envoya un regard jaloux, puis haussa les épaules, fataliste. Il serait de toute façon celui du prochain, promesse d'Hermione.  
Et Arachnée, au final, c'était joli.

ooOoo

C'est une blague ?

Non, non, rassurez-vous, ce n'en est pas une !  
Voilà ce que c'est que de bloquer sur le défi 31 Déclarations et de rabattre son inspiration sur quelque chose d'autres.  
Résultat, cette petite série bizarre sur le défi 100 mots, « c'est une blague », d'Armor.  
Effrayant ce que mon cerveau ne ferait pas pour évacuer son trop plein d'idées foireuses. T.T

Merci tous et toutes pour vos reviews !  
Vous ne savez pas à quel point cela me rend heureuse et en même temps… je me pince à chaque fois, comme une malade, en me demandant si je rêve éveillée.

Merci et j'espère continuer à vous faire rire ou passer au moins un bon moment avec mes délires.

Bizz  
Lied actuellement sous perfusion de théïne


	4. Lapsus révélateur

**Voici pour toi, ma petite Mikishine, un petit cadeau inspiré d'une de tes idées.**

oOo

**Lapsus révélateur**

oOo

Hermione se tordait les mains, hésitante sur la marche à suivre.  
Pourtant, tout avait paru simple quand elle avait pris sa décision.

oOo

_« Mme Pomfresh ? »  
__« Oui, Melle Granger ? Vous avez un souci ? Vous êtes blessée ? »  
__« Non, non. Je me demandais... vous auriez une potion contraceptive ? » Interrogea la brunette._

_Le visage amicale de l'infirmière se ferma. Hermione tint bon malgré l'examen désagréable que lui produiguait la femme._

_« Je vois. » Constata l'infirmière froidement, au bout de quelques minutes._

_Hermione se retint de taper du pied devant son comportement moralisateur._

_« Je n'en ai pas, si vous en avez un vrai besoin, vous n'avez qu'à aller trouver le Professeur Snape, pour qu'il vous en brasse une... »_

oOo

Voilà pourquoi elle était là, n'osant frapper à la porte du bureau de l'homme le plus détesté de Poudlard.  
Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était un potion contraceptive, pour ne pas avoir d'enfants au cas où... au cas où...  
Zut ! Elle n'était pas naïve ou fleur-bleue. Que diable, elle était Hermione Granger, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, pragmatique et sensée, c'est pour cela qu'elle devait le faire.  
Elle s'était renseignée, le viol était une arme de guerre, et elle ne se voyait pas attendre un enfant si elle venait à subir une attaque de ce genre. Elle respira et toqua.  
D'abord, comment accepterait-elle un enfant d'un viol ? Ensuite, cet enfant, si elle le gardait, lui demanderait des comptes une fois grand... elle se voyait bien lui dire :  
Tu es né d'un viol de Mangemorts mon chéri, pendant la guerre contre Voldemort.  
ARGH.

Elle avait tourné le problème dans tous les sens. Elle en était arrivé au point où à part un sort de chasteté indestructible, qui n'existait pas, et une contraception efficace, le breuvage Concaptreus était clairement la solution normale et intelligente à prendre.  
Voilà pourquoi elle devait s'assurer qu...

« ENTREZ ! »

...Aucun enfant...

« Bonsoir Professeur. »

« Melle Granger. » Répondit, glacial, l'homme.

...Ne pourrait naître...

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je n'ai pas toute la nuit ! » Aboya Snape.

... D'un telle situation et...

« Melle Granger ! » Claqua le Professeur.

Hermione émergea de ses réflexions dans un sursaut et bredouilla, la nervosité prenant le pas sur son pragmatisme.

« Monsieur, D... Désolée, j...Je... Je voudrais... Un enfant s'il vous plait ! » Acheva-t-elle à toute vitesse avant de se rendre compte, avec horreur, de sa méprise.

En face d'elle Severus Snape eut un hoquet, ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes, son teint vira dans une teinte orangée, qui devait indiquer qu'il rougissait, et s'agitait de soubresauts crachotants.  
L'homme était lui-même aussi horrifiée qu'elle de ses mots. La brunette rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, se cachant honteusement derrière sa chevelure et ses mains.  
On écrirait sur son épitaphe : MORTE DE HONTE ET DE LA MAIN DE SEVERUS SNAPE.

Après un long silence, entrecoupé par les toux de Snape pour retrouver sa respiration et son calme, l'agonie prit fin.

« Melle Granger, il est clair que vous êtes soit en train de faire une blague de très mauvais goût, soit sous Imperio, puisqu'il me semble que vous avez l'air aussi affligée que moi par cette stupide discussion. Je suppose que vos petits camarades vous ont obligée à cette farce ridicule... » Ricana l'homme sombre.

Elle releva la tête, les joues rouges et lumineuses, les yeux juste au-dessus de ses mains.

« Non Monsieur, c'est un lapsus, je m'excuse, je... Je... » Bégaya Hermione, complètement perdu et gênée.

La brunette se mordit la langue et les deux protagonistes se fixèrent longuement, dans le mutisme le plus complet, l'un ou l'autre craignant de prendre la parole et d'aggraver les choses.

Ce n'est que bien des heures plus tard, qu'en passant, le Baron Sanglant découvrit qu'ils se regardaient encore, figés dans la contemplation de l'autre et les sous-entendus d'une tel erreur de langage.

Et c'est quand Albus Dumbledore vint toquer à la porte de la Salle de Classe de son Professeur, pour s'inquiéter de son absence au repas du soir, qu'Hermione Granger et Severus Snape se séparèrent en toute tranquillité, préférant enfouir au plus profond cette discussion pour ne jamais, au grand jamais, la remettre sur le tapis.

oOo

**fin …?**

oOo

fin ou not fin... mon neurone grippé se réfléchit encore...


	5. Oeufs et Pâques

oOo

**Pâques **

oOo

C'était encore une idée farfelue du Directeur pour aider les relations inter-maisons.  
Si vous vouliez l'avis de Severus, c'était l'une des plus humiliantes, des plus grostesques, des plus ridicules qu'il avait jamais eu.  
Les fêtes de Pâques approchaient et Dumbledore avait mis une urne pour que chacun vienne piocher une bille de couleur. Blanche ou Cuivre.  
Et selon votre couleur, vous seriez réparti dans une des deux équipes pour le jour de Pâques et la recherche des Oeufs.  
Il semblerait que le vieux fou ait oublié de préciser exactement ce que signifierait d'être dans l'équipe Cuivrée.  
Snape grinça des dents.  
Humilié. Mis plus bas que terre. Voilà ce qu'il était.  
Il sentit sa prison bouger et s'agiter.  
L'équipe Blanche avait récolté le droit d'être de ramassage alors qu'eux... que LUI !  
AARGH !  
Il détestait Dumbledore.  
Quelqu'un cogna sur la pièce ovale où il était retenu.  
Il grommela.

« Bonjour ? » Demanda une voix lointaine.

Magnifique, il avait récolté la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.  
Au loin il entendit le cri, un peu assourdi, de Longdubas.

« OUAAAIS ! J'AI EU HAGRID ! »

Il renifla de mépris.

« EEEEEERK ! MALEFOY ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS DANS L'OEUF DE MA SOEUR ! »

Tiens, Draco avait aussi été victime des manigances de Dumbledore. Pauvre Weaslette, franchement, le blond n'était pas un cadeau. Il soupira quand un rayon de soleil se pointa du haut de sa prison. Il leva la tête, en râlant.

« Bonjour ? » Redemanda timidement Hermione Granger.  
« Cessez de chipoter, Melle Granger et ouvrait cette oeuf une fois pour toute, qu'on en finisse avec cette humilition ! » Pesta, durement, l'homme.  
« Oh ! » Fut la seule réponse, douce et gênée, de son interlocutrice.

Severus se sentit tout à coup mesquin. La Gryffondor était comme lui victime des idées rocambolesques d'Albus.  
Il entendit les craquements et les grattements d'une petit main qui écaillait peu à peu l'oeuf miniature où le Directeur de Poudlard l'avait emprisonné, lui et tous ceux de l'équipe Cuivrée, pour une chasse au trésor peu commune.  
Il en avait marre et décida d'aider la jeune fille pour exploser sa prison. Plus vite il serait libre, plus vite il pourrait retourner se cacher dans ses cachots. Il se retrouva brusquement nez à nez avec la brunette, la moitié de la coquille s'émiettant entre elle et lui.  
Il était à peine plus haut que trois pommes, et il maudit encore Albus pour leur avoir donner la taille d'un bébé.  
Il voulait hurler, il voulait retirer des points, donner des détentions, mais Albus l'avait interdit, et lui avait même fait jurer avant de lui expliquer ce qui arriverait à ceux qui avaient pioché la boule de cuivre.  
Il aurait dû prendre des vacances, ou aller espionner Vous-Savez-Qui ou... tout sauf cette honte, tout particulièrement devant un Gryffondor.

Il se détourna brusquement, furieux et mortifié. Il remarqua que Weasley se penchait par-dessus sa coquille d'oeuf et menaçait Draco qui lui faisait lui-même face dans les bras Ginny Weasley. Potter, qui était l'heureux gagnant de l'oeuf Weasley, discutait calmement avec Ginny qui tenait fermement l'héritier Malefoy dans ses embrayages. Il apercevait McGonagall dans les bras d'une Poppy roucoulante, Albus lui-même avait entre ses bras une version miniature de Lupin, revenu enseigné les cours de Défense contre le Mal.  
Tout à coup, il sentit un souffle chaud juste au-dessus de son cou et de ses cheveux.

« Vous savez Monsieur, vous faites un très bel oeuf de Pâques. »

Il se sentit rougir de la racine des cheveux jusqu'au bout de ces orteils. Il se retourna pour dire sa façon de penser à la demoiselle mais son front et son nez rencontrèrent une paire de lèvres.  
Il voulait mourir, maintenant, ou un trou de souris pour s'y enfoncer, ou pouvoir Transplaner ou...  
En face de lui, il vit la bouche s'agiter dans un rire un peu troublé.

« Pardon Professeur... »

Il grommela et décida qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose sensée à faire. Il se détourna et bouda.

oOo

Mot de l'auteure :

**Lied qui s'accroche à sa souris avec désespoir :** Le premier qui approche pour me décrocher de l'ordi, je l'mords, je l'égorge et je le mets en trophée dans ma chambre ! Je préviens !  
Deux mois ! DEUX MOIS que cette fic traîne sur mon ordi, trois mois quasiment que j'ai pas pu approcher l'ordi, que j'ai pas lu une fic (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! HELP ME ! T.T ... En même temps j'ai tellement de lecture à rattraper que c'est génial, j'ai de quoi m'occuper pour quelques temps! ), bref, désolée pour ma longue absence mais j'ai travaillé avec une association et je faisais beaucoup plus d'heures sup' que prévue au départ et la quasi-totalité de mes week-ends ont été bouffés (on excepte 3 week-ends, mais là, j'avoue sincèrement, je les ai passé avachie dans mon lit à rattraper ma fatigue... éè;;; ).

Bon, me revalà !  
Et je vous jure, le premier qui veut me sortir de devant l'ordi avant que j'ai rattrapé mon retard de lecture, il finit méchoui ou alors... jouet pour mon chien Terminator.  
Non mais !

NB : J'ai aussi fait une illustration pour cette ficlette, que vous pouvez trouver sur deviantart, ici www .deviantart .com / deviation / 34851319 / (copier puis ôter les espaces), voilà voilà.


	6. Rouge

**Note de Lied à l'attention de personne et tout le monde à la fois : **

Je suis traumatisée à vie !  
Si si ! T.T  
J'ai eu deux nouveaux morts dans ma classe.  
Je vous promets.  
**Et les gamins :** Maitresse, maitresse, y'en a un autre qu'est mort !  
**Lied, horrifiée :** Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ils vont bien, retournez à vos places !  
**Les gamins :** Mais madame, il bouge plus le poisson rouge !  
**Lied dans sa tête:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! Je hais les poissons ! Je les hais !

La grande question que je me pose depuis que j'ai du aller chercher à l'épuisette les cadavres puants et gluants dans l'aquarium c'est... vous croyez que Severus supporterez des poissons rouges ?  
Ou Mione ?  
Parce que franchement, moi, j'ai des sueurs froides rien que de repenser à cette aquarium qui va me poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de mon remplacement...

Imagination, imagination...

oOo

**Redfish**

oOo

Severus regarda pour la énième fois vers le fond de sa classe.

Ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour Albus, depuis que celui-ci était revenu comme fantôme, suite à... passons. C'était bien gentil cette histoire de dette, d'honneur et tout ça mais tout de même :  
Où allait le monde avec ce... cette... ce machin lumineux au fond de sa classe ?

Il était un mangemort, enfin, ex-mangemort, et diable si il avait vu plus d'horreurs que sa part, mais ce... truc lui filait des frissons d'épouvante chaque fois que son regard affleurait dans sa direction. C'était comme observer Vous-savez-qui sous sa forme serpentine et totalement inhumaine se déplacer à travers les murs de sa classe.  
C'était forcément un reste d'un plan machiavélique oublié par ce monstre quelque part dans un coin de son esprit malade, et malheureusement pour lui, Albus y avait eu accès.  
Il savait que la mort rendait totalement gâteux et hors-zone, comme tendait à le prouver Binns mais ça... ça !  
Les larmes lui vinrent presque aux yeux alors qu'une grimace d'agonie glissait lentement sur son visage.

Il décida de regarder vers la source de lumière, tentant de faire face à son destin.  
Et à la punition imposée par feu Dumbledore.

Des poissons rouges. Des foutus poissons rouges dans un aquarium dans Sa Classe de Potions.

Albus, et Minerva, n'oublions pas que Minerva avait aidé... Albus avait ordonné d'installer un aquarium de poissons rouges dans sa salle de classe pour... quels mots il avait employé déjà ? Ah oui... pour égayer et rendre l'atmosphère plus humaine.  
Et maintenant, Severus fixait avec effroi et consternation le grand verre empli d'eau qui glougloutait impertuablement à l'intérieur de sa classe.

C'est ainsi que le trouva son apprenti, Hermione Granger.

"Professeur ? Professeur ?" demanda-t-elle plusieurs fois, en passant finalement la main devant son visage pour attirer son attention.

Il la regarda avec un air désespéré, presque suppliant. La brunette soupira, épaules basses.

« Laissez-moi devinez, il y a un nouveau poisson le ventre à l'air dans l'aquarium ? »

L'homme acquiesça avec dégoût, une légère teinte verdâtre au visage.

« Vous savez Monsieur, il vous suffirait de prendre l'épuisette, de sortir le cadavre et le faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette... C'est aussi simple que ça ! »Finit par s'exaspérer la jeune femme. « Je ne comprends pas ! Vous êtes capable de découper des yeux de crapaud mais sortir un poisson rouge mort avec une épuisette vous dégoûte... c'est incompréhensible ! »

Il frissonna, lui dédiant son meilleur regard de chiot abandonné. Ce qui lui donna un air encore plus pathétique.  
Avec résignation, Hermione finit par se taire et s'approcha du bocal où elle prit l'épuisette, juste à côté, pour commencer son service funéraire.  
Qui eut cru que le grand Severus Snape aurait une telle phobie des poissons rouges morts ?  
Pas elle en tout cas.

oOo

**fin**

oOo

...  
Bon, d'accord, c'est pathétique, mais dans la voiture, surun trajet de retour entre midi et deux, après mon énième cadavre de poisson, j'ai bien dû trouver un moyen d'oublier l'horrible séquence de repêchage et de service funéraire jusqu'aux toilettes pour le... le... Beuuuuh !  
Rien que d'y repenser...  
Les poissons rouges sont le mal !  
Les poissons rouges sont des oeuvres de Machiavel !  
Je hais les poissons rouges.  
Il y en a plus que deux de vivant sur les sept de départ ! POURQUOI MOIIIIIIIIIII ! T.T

Lied, traumatisée à vie


	7. Si on avait été en Juillet

Je me rends compte que j'oublie souvent de le préciser mais je ne prend pas en compte le volume 5 et 6. Je rame toujours sur la lecture du 5 et bref... j'avoue que je préfère franchement m'arrêter au 4, donc, ben... oui, j'ai aucun spoiler. Vraiment aucun.  
Si à l'occasion vous voyez un hint de 5 ou de 6, c'est parce que via la fanfic et les copines, j'suis quand même obligée d'être un peu au courant des grandes lignes même si... JKR touche pas à mon Snapeuuuuuh ! TT  
snif...  
Désolée, un rien de crise passagère. Juste que je veux croire en sa deuxième chance. Je peux pas croire que Severus se fasse 're-avoir' par Voldemort.  
Bon, passons.  
Le drabble est plus drôle !

Alors, l'inspiration sort tout droit de 31jours, thème 14 juillet / Vite, et on dit merci LJ, parce qu'en ce moment, ça m'inspire. lol

oOo

« Viiiiiiiite ! »  
« Je fais ce que je peux ! »  
« Mais dépêches-toi ou ils vont les voir ! »  
« Qui c'est qui a eu l'idée aussi ! »  
« CHUT ! Vous voulez qu'ils nous repèrent ou quoi ! »  
« Merdeuh... c'est bon ? »  
« Voui... »

« Monsieur Weasley et Messieur Weasley bis. »

Les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent devant le surnom, alors que Ron avait l'air du coupable pris sur le fait.  
Severus Snape souleva un sourcil circonspect alors qu'à côté de lui une petite brunette aux cheveux embrouillés jetait un regard torve à ses amis.

« On peut savoir ce que vous faites dehors, hors couvre-feu ? » Questionna soudain la Gryffondor, n'y tenant plus.  
« Ben tu sais ce que sait... » Bégaya Ron. « J'avais un p'tit creux et... »

Hermione secoua la tête, avec affliction.

« Ron, tu es un préfet, tu dois montrer l'exemple, combien de fois je devrais te le dire ? » Demanda la brunette.  
« T'es bien hors du lit toi aussi ! » Pestiféra le roux, en la désignant du doigt, oubliant momentanément que le Professeur de Breuvages suivait leur échange avec l'air du connaisseur de ping-pong.

Ce que remarqua la jeune fille. Son professeur lui jeta un regard noir et insistant, et elle sut qu'elle était congédiée vers son dortoir, avec interdiction de se justifier auprès de son meilleur ami.  
Hermione soupira bruyamment, exaspérée, avant de se détourner en haussant les épaules et de s'éloigner. Elle s'arrêta une seconde pour tourner sa tête vers eux, son regard directement vers Snape.  
Autant faire contre fortune bon cœur et oublier tout ce qui c'était déroulé plus tôt.

« Merci Monsieur de m'avoir raccompagner de... hem... l'infirmerie. Bonsoir. » Déclara la jeune fille avant de tourner au coin, pour rejoindre le dortoir des Gryffondors qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

L'homme sombre se contenta d'un hochement de tête dans sa direction, puis revint vers les trois rouquins.

« Bien, bien, maintenant que Melle Granger est partie, pourquoi ne décidons-nous pas de la punition appropriée pour votre petite escapade nocturne, mais avant... »

Il tendit la main.

« Donnez-les moi. »  
« Vous donnez quoi ? » Demandèrent, l'air innocent, Fred et George.

Snape ricana et sortit sa baguette. D'un mouvement de main, et dans un murmure, il récupéra ce que les jumeaux avaient caché sous leur pull. Ron devint d'une belle couleur pivoine, les jumeaux se contentèrent eux d'un air faussement gêné, pour la circonstance.

« Hors de ma vue, maintenant. » Ordonna le Professeur. « Je vous donnerai l'heure de vos détentions demain matin au petit déjeuner. Oh, et quinze points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Ron décampa à toute vitesse, suivi plus nonchalamment de ces frères.  
Severus ricana en regardant dans sa main les restes écrabouillés du gui qu'il venait de reprendre à la triade de rouquins.  
Maudit soit le gui enchanté et les idées folles d'Albus Dumbledore. Et à l'enfer les jumeaux Weasley qui ne semblaient vouloir qu'une chose cette année ; Piéger tout le monde et n'importe qui dessous. Il détestait la fin d'année, il détestait les fêtes de fin d'année, et cette future stupide année qui allait se ramener toute neuve et déjà plein de crétins et d'abrutis...  
Il se demanda juste pourquoi on n'était pas déjà en juillet, loin du château et des enfants idiots et bruyants.  
Et surtout loin d'une certaine brunette autoritaire avec qui il venait de passer trois bonnes heures coincé sous cette infernale plante. Il grogna en la laissant tomber au sol, puis, foulant les restes de verdure, il se dirigea vers ses cachots pour se saoûler.  
Il en avait besoin.

oOo

**fin**

oOo

Voilà.  
Je sais, c'est court. Je sais en ce moment, j'écris peu, et que des drabbles.  
Je vous promets de faire un effort pendant ma semaine de congé.

Lied, optimiste.


	8. Question décisive ?

Vous vous souvenez de mon 4e drabble ? Vous savez, le lapsus révélateur. Oui, celui-là.  
Et bien, Severus est arrivé à une réponse.  
Fallait bien que j'y revienne un jour ou l'autre non ?

oOo

**Ou question décisive ?**

oOo

Les années étaient venues et passées. C'est déjà la septième et dernière année de leur vie à Poudlard, dans quelques semaines ils recevraient un diplôme. Hermione sourit doucement tout en repassant par ses notes, pour se préparer aux examens.

oOo

Quand le Professeur de Défense Contre le Mal avait parlé d'un test physique pour la fin de leurs études, elle aurait aimé que Voldemort ne choisisse pas ce jour pour débarquer avec sa clique.  
L'enfer était lâché sur Poudlard et partout fusaient Sorts et Malédictions. Professeurs, élèves, Aurores et Mange-morts, tous luttaient sur les terres entourant le château.  
Hermione évita une malédiction et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle avait perdu de vue Ron et Harry. Elle pria intérieurement pour que son meilleur ami aille bien dans sa lutte contre Voldemort. Et que son petit ami ne soit pas blessé mortellement en l'épaulant. Elle esquiva un nouveau jet d'imprécations jetées vers elle avant de renvoyer la faveur et d'abattre l'homme, le clouant au sol sous un Sort Débilitant. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour les apercevoir tous les deux. Son réflexe fut immédiat, le sauver plutôt que de se mettre en sûreté.  
Elle visa et lança sa Louange qui engloba l'homme et créa un bouclier d'argent étincelant. Il tourna un regard interdit juste alors que le bouclier l'enveloppait, le protégeant des trois Malédictions jetées sur lui par ses anciens camarades.  
Severus Snape n'eut même pas le temps de lui hurler un avertissement, car dans un caquètement cruel, Bellatrix atteignit le dos d'Hermione avec un Sort de Perforation qui traversa son corps de part en part.  
Il contempla avec fureur le petit corps s'effondrer, le regard à peine surpris de son élève et son sourire doux qui demandait pardon. Il hurla d'une voix hivernale et agita dans un mouvement large et violent sa baguette. Bellatrix le regarda avec horreur, saisissant ce qu'il faisait.  
Protéger par le bouclier, il avait le temps d'achever son Exécration Magique sans risque, un sort grandiloquent mais dévastateur qui demandait néanmoins un certain temps d'invocation et de concentration. Temps que lui avait offert la jeune femme.  
Les Mangemorts alentours essayèrent de fuir alors que les autres combattants présents tenter de comprendre ce qui effrayaient leurs adversaires. Il était trop tard. Severus Snape abaissa sa baguette au sol et l'enfonça profondément dans la terre engluée de sang, le bras porta sa marque vers le ciel, brillant furieusement.  
Des immenses tentacules noirs surgirent de la boue des combats, perforant dans un bruit sauvage tous les corps portant la marque noire sur un diamètre d'un kilomètre alentours.  
Un halètement collectif échappa aux lèvres des témoins présents et épargnés par l'attaque. Les monstruosités noires et visqueuses s'élevaient, tournoyaient, s'entouraient et dansaient dans un mouvement macabre et horrible, réunissant les corps multiples dans une prison de végétation morte et mortelle.

Snape s'écroula au sol en crachant du sang, alors qu'un tentacule, ayant aussi perforé son poignet avec la marque, s'y tortillait férocement. La magie noire employée l'avait vidangé mais il se dit que même s'il mourait maintenant, il aurait emporté tout le monde en enfer avec lui.  
Tout le monde ou presque. Entre les tentacules sombres il pouvait voir, malgré sa vision brouillée de fatigue et de douleur, son ex-Maître combattre son jeune némésis.  
Il voyait la ligne verte luttant contre la rouge, Priori Incantatum mortel et dangereux. Il luttait pour respirer, il voulait mourir en ayant vu la défaite de l'exécrable serpent qui l'avait asservi jeune. Il remarqua un mouvement sur sa gauche et se retourna brusquement, pestant mentalement pour avoir manqué un ennemi, mais il s'arrêta aussitôt interdit.  
Hermione Granger, couverte de boue et de sang, blessée gravement, se traînait lentement vers lui. Elle lui adressa un sourire fiévreux de remerciements nuancés d'adoration.  
Il eut, malgré ses dommages et les évènements de la guerre autour de lui, la grâce de rougir devant ces lèvres qui lui dédiaient la plus incroyable des grâces. Il papillonna des yeux.  
Elle arriva à sa hauteur, et souleva ses petites mains pour saisir son poignet et en retirer l'épouvantable verdure qui continuait d'y creuser sa mortelle blessure. Elle s'appuya contre lui, dans un soupir.

«Merci Professeur...»

Il n'osa rien dire, se disant que c'était plutôt à lui de la remercier. Il l'ignora sciemment, tournant son regard vers le combat plus loin et plus important, essayant de ne pas songer qu'elle était si chaude et si frêle entre ses bras, là où elle s'était écroulée.  
Il vit approcher quelqu'un mais leva sa baguette, indiquant à la personne de reculer. Elle resterait là pour le moment, jusqu'à qu'il sache quel côté gagnerait. La laisser s'éloigner, sans savoir si les choses étaient sûres, serait dangereux. Il serra les dents, se forçant à tenir sa terre, genoux plantés fermement au sol, malgré les protestions de son corps face au poids ajouté.  
Et puis soudain, il y eut un éclat et le chant magnifique du phénix. Et ce fut la fin.  
Et le début.  
Le combat était fini. L'être immonde se consommait dans un feu doré, hurlant d'agonie alors que son âme maléfique se fractionnait en multiples morceaux déchirés pour rejoindre les terres profondes et abyssales des Enfers. Il entendit des hurlements de douleur déchirante et d'agonie insoutenable de la prison végétale qu'il avait créée.  
Son bras le piqua, dans une brûlure longue et sourde, mais il comprit soudainement que le tentacule, qui lui avait arraché tant de peau, de chair et de muscles, avait aussi emporté la quasi-totalité de la marque des Ténèbres, le protégeant d'une certaine manière de l'acmé de souffrance causée par la mort de Voldemort qui, en même temps que son âme s'embrasait, carbonisait une part de chacun de ses domestiques avec lui.  
Cette marque avait toujours était une malédiction, renifla-t-il dans le mépris, en serrant les dents à s'en écailler l'émail, sous la torture prolongée.  
Il sentit des petites mains saisir son bras blessé et le cajoler vers un giron doux et accueillant, alors qu'un souffle régulier et le mouvement caressant de lèvres se mouvant dans une incantation silencieuse bouger juste contre sa jugulaire.  
Le mal s'atténuait peu à peu pour devenir un éclat froid plus irritant que blessant.

Il inspira longuement et lentement, humant l'air corrompu de sang et de magie alentours, pour se maintenir conscient.  
Dans un grognement soudain, il dégagea son bras et le glissa sous les jambes de sa compagne de combat. Il serra les dents fermement, et avec une volonté implacable, posa un pied, devant lui, et se releva, soulevant avec lui le corps affaibli d'Hermione Granger.  
Il devait l'amener à Pomfresh ou un autre guérisseur, et vite.  
C'était une chance qu'elle soit vivante et il ne devait plus perdre une seconde.  
Des mains se tendirent pour l'aider, lui prendre son fardeau mais, bien que sachant que l'ennemi était décimé, il ne put faire confiance à ses visages étrangers ou fatigués, aussi épuisés que lui. Elle l'avait sauvé, et elle lui avait permis de sauver d'autres, il pouvait la porter jusqu'à un médicomage. Il avança, un peu précaire, mais résolu.  
Elle s'accrocha dans une grimace de douleur à son cou.  
Il sentait le sang suintant du haut de sa poitrine et de son dos s'écoulant contre sa robe et le bras qui la tenait dans le dos.  
Elle allait mourir d'une hémorragie s'il ne se dépêchait pas.  
Il traversa un charnier de combattants, Lumière et Ténèbres mêlées, arrivant vers l'orée de la Forêt Interdite presque exempte de corps. Il s'arrêta soudain.

«Pro... Prof'ss'r...» Bredouilla la brunette, à son arrêt.  
«Ne regardez pas Melle Granger.» Ordonna-t-il, le plus doucement qu'il put.

Ne regardez pas, répéta-t-il dans son esprit alors que ses yeux contemplaient le petit ami de Miss Granger, pantalon baissé, fêter leur victoire entre les bras exaltés d'une Susan Bones vocale.  
Mais elle regarda, inquiétée par l'ordre de son Professeur, de peur de voir un de ses amis mort. Pas son petit ami baisant une autre femme qu'elle.  
Elle haleta péniblement pour l'air puis ses yeux roulèrent et sa tête fléchit dans l'inconscience. Snape voulut hurler, retirer des points et donner mille heures de détentions aux deux imbéciles qui forniquaient comme des lapins malgré le champ de destruction qui régnait alentours, mais il avait croisé, en marchant, d'autres couples du même acabit, et savait que cette réaction était commune à nombres des vainqueurs qui fêtaient la fin de la Guerre, du Monstre et de la Peur.  
Il se détourna violemment et failli en perdre l'équilibre, un vertige assombrissant ses sens.  
Il mit un pied devant lui, puis un autre, et encore un... Il ne serappelle plus combien exactement mais il se souvint de s'être écroulé soudain, avec son poids mort dans les bras et puis des voix, et puis l'obscurité douce et consolatrice.

oOo

Il s'est réveillé dans un lit blanc d'hôpital, à son grand déplaisir. Il n'était pas mort et cela le vexa profondément. Il n'avait donc pas le droit enfin au repos?  
Quitter cette vie vide et sans intérêt?  
Il se démena et se débattit contre les soins des Médisorciers, faisant tout pour leur compliquer la tâche dans l'espoir de mourir malgré tout, mais il n'y gagna qu'un ensemble de sangles pour le maintenir tranquille et allongé.  
Il avait été immonde, réduisant à l'état de dépression nerveuse chaque infirmière qui avait pris soin de lui durant les sept jours qui suivirent son réveil.  
Et puis un matin, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il fronça les sourcils, prêt à rembarrer vertement la nouvelle idiote venue le garder dans cette vie de misère et mis son meilleur ricanement sur ses lèvres quand elle parla.

«Il paraît que vous avez été tout à fait grognon depuis votre réveil Professeur...»

Sa voix était menue et fatiguée, mais reconnaissable. Il tourna la tête, la seule chose que ces foutues sangles lui permettaient encore pour contempler la brunette fatiguée et frêle qui s'avançait lentement vers son lit en s'agrippant à tous les meubles susceptibles de l'aider à soutenir son poids.

«Melle Granger... vous devriez être au lit!» Ordonna-t-il aussitôt, prenant conscience qu'elle était venue en douce, certainement encore fortement endommagée, dans le but absurde de lui parler.  
«J'y suis...» Chantonna-t-elle, taquine, en s'accoudant enfin sur son lit, ses genoux s'écroulantfinalement sous l'effort et faisant tomber son corps vers le sol.

Elle gémit, ne bougeant plus. Severus paniqua. Elle était invisible, désormais pour lui, et il ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien. Quant à appeler les infirmières... il avait tellement fait de faux appels pour les exaspérer et les humilier qu'elles ne répondraient plus à ses demandes. Il grogna contre le personnel incompétent de Sainte Mangouste qui laissait traîner leurs patients les plus fragiles dans les couloirs de leur bâtiment. Une fois qu'il serait debout et en état, il s'assurerait personnellement de prendre le directeur de cette ménagerie à part et de lui dire le fond de sa pensée.  
Il pestait encore intérieurement quand il entendit sa petite voix, fragile et précaire.

«Je vais bien... je suis juste... juste un peu désorganisée. Je... J...»

Il y eut un bruit de glissade, indiquant un mouvement, suivit d'un juron faible.

«Hem... je me suis réveillée ce matin d'un coma de trois semaines parait-il.»

Elle eut un petit rire alors qu'il sentit les draps de son lit se tendre d'un côté, indiquant qu'elle y prenait appui.

«Et je n'ai entendu que les papotages incessants des infirmières de votre mauvais caractère depuis...»

Il aperçut soudain le haut d'une tête touffue, et des yeux cannelles rieurs, même si largement épuisés. Il gronda dans le fond de sa gorge pour la forme, mais ne se justifia pas. Ses mains apparurent sur le haut du matelas, puis, il la regarda se concentrer pour prendre appui et se relever, sûrement mais lentement.

«J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir un muscle en marche dans tout mon corps...» Bouda-t-elle.

Il sourit, narquois, devant son aspect et sa fragilité, devant tout d'elle. Plus encore quand elle s'écroula tête la première contre son ventre. Il sentit le choc, mais il l'avait presque anticipé et ne réagit pas violemment à celui-ci. Elle pesta à nouveau, contre son estomac. Cela le chatouilla agréablement, et quand cette idée traversa son esprit, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau.  
Il songea à une conversation qu'ils avaient eu il y a longtemps, en cinquième année. À toute l'absurdité de cette situation. Il se rappela le champ de bataille. Avant, après, pendant. Et Ronald Weasley, son petit ami de deux ans qui baisait follement une autre qu'elle, alors qu'elle agonisait dans ses bras. Il sentit la tête se tourner doucement sur son estomac pour le regarder.  
Son lit légèrement en pente lui permettait d'avoir une vue de sa figure émaciée par le long sommeil.

«Pourquoi refusez-vous d'être soigné Monsieur?» Demanda-t-elle, avec inquiétude et tendresse.

Il ne répondit pas à la question, il l'observa. Puis il lui sourit, d'une façon un peu tordue et étrange, mais étonnamment bienveillante et chaleureuse.

«Et si je vous le faisais cet enfant Melle Granger?» Interrogea-t-il soudain, revenant à leur conversation, celle qu'ils avaient voulu oublier.

Elle le regarda en rougissant, profondément, ses grands yeux s'écarquillant avant qu'un rire ne s'échappe de sa gorge, secouant en spasmes doux sa tête et le haut de son corps contre l'estomac de l'homme, réveillant profondément en lui l'envie de vivre finalement. Elle plissa des yeux et du nez malicieusement avant de se relever, précairement, puis de se glisser, avec lenteur et difficulté contre son corps.  
Une fois que ce fut fait, elle blottit sa tête entre l'épaule et le menton de Severus et soupira tranquillement d'aise.

«Je dirais que je voudrais bien Monsieur.»  
«Bien» Fut la réponse tranquille et ferme du Slytherin, avant de déplacer légèrement son menton de manière à lui donner un meilleur accès à la courbe de son cou.

Il sentit son souffle ralentir tandis qu'elle s'endormait, et, en souriant, il suivit lentement sa compagne dans le sommeil.

«Bien...» Murmura-t-il encore une fois en sombrant au repos tranquille.

oOo

**fin**

oOo

Cette fois-ci, c'est la vrai fin, je pense.  
**Lis ce qu'elle a écrit** ... **se planque la tête entre les mains**  
Mes dieux, ce truc est grave. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu de mon scénar!  
ARGH! Quatre Jours de gastro infernal, quatre jours que je réfléchis à cette séquelle, tout est superbement nette et fonctionne dans ma tête et BLAM!  
Voilà ce que je ponds... Je hais les gastros. Je HAIS mon estomac.  
**va se consoler avec un thé chaud et apaisant**

Lied, adoptée par une muse, abandonnée par son neurone à écriture.


	9. Cucu Quoi ?

oOo

**Cucu... quoi ?**

oOo

L'idée était venu à Neville Longdubas un jour qu'il aidait le Professeur Pousse à préparer les champs de citrouilles d'Halloween. Une idée de génie à coup sûre que la chère femme avait trouvée adorablement fantastique.  
Grâce au concours d'Albus Dumbledore, homme prêt à tout pour faire de chaque jour celui de l'amusement, ils avaient obtenu les ingrédients nécessaires à leur projet.  
Si Severus avait su quand Dumbledore lui avait demandé de brasser des litres et des litres de polynectar que c'était pour un projet aussi farfelue, il se serait abstenu.  
Il maudit intérieurement Albus, Longdubas, Pousse et tous les êtres de ce plan de l'existence.  
Attendez qu'il retrouve une bouche pour parler. Gryffondor et Poussoufle serait dans le négatif de points à vie. Il le promettait.

L'âme désincarnée du Professeur le plus craint de Poudlard contempla le fantôme hilare de l'ancien directeur de l'école. A ses côtés, d'autres âmes désincarnées flottaient dans l'air. Neville lui-même papotait avec le professeur Pousse sur l'extraordinaire aventure qu'il avait de pouvoir vivre et ressentir les émotions de légumes.  
DE LEGUMES OUI !  
Albus, ayant toujours autorité sur les elfes du château, qui refusaient de reconnaître tout autre directeur que lui, malgré les efforts du Ministère et du Conseil de l'école, bref, les elfes de maison avait servi un verre de polynectar, avec une graine de cucurbitacée à l'intérieur, à toutes les personnes présentes dans le Grand Hall pour le régal d'Halloween.  
Une heure entière coincé à l'état végétatif de cucurbitacée.  
Il se contempla en ricanant. Au moins, même en citrouille, il avait la décence d'être entièrement de noir. Un potiron rouge, tacheté de grains dorés, était Minerva. Pousse était tombé sur un verre de polynectar avec du concombre, ce qui lui allait très bien de l'avis de Severus. Longdubas avait hérité de la courge.  
Comme quoi il y avait une justice dans ce bas monde, si on comptait en plus le fait que Voldemort était mort depuis cinq ans maintenant.  
Certes, la justice était lente car il devait désormais subir la présence de Longdubas comme apprenti de Pousse et, celle encore plus ennuyante, de Granger, venue étudier auprès de Poppy. Mais elle avait eu lieu.  
Il soupira intérieurement. Merlin, que cette heure allait être longue.  
Il se demanda soudain ce que pouvait être la cucurbitacée de la Miss Je-Sais-Tout de gryffondor. Il découvrit que Pomfresh était un magnifique melon vert mais l'âme de la brunette n'était visible nulle part. Il souleva un sourcil immatériel.  
Puis se retourna quand il entendit un cri horrifié.  
Tous firent de même.

« PAR CIRCE ! » Hurla Hermione Granger aux portes de la salle.

Elle se précipita vers le Directeur.

« Professeur ! Où sont les autres ? Que c'est-il passé ? Pourquoi la salle est-elle pleine de cucurbitacées ! Que fait cette citrouille noire à la place du Professeur Snape ? Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez volé ma réserve secrètes de chocolats ? Les sous-vêtements du Professeur MacGonagall sont-ils rouge et or aussi ? »

Il semblait que Miss Granger avait toujours autant de questions stupides. Il soupira alors qu'Albus expliquait la situation à la gryffondor qui visiblement ne discernait pas les âmes des polynectarisés. Il en déduisit que les fantômes les voyaient, mais pas les humains non-cucurbitacéés, si on en jugeait par la vue d'une Minerva outrée de la dernière question de son ancienne élève s'agitant vainement devant le nez de la brunette qui était à la fois une preuve et un spectacle affligeant.

« VOUS AVEZ QUOI ! » S'indigna outrageusement la jeune femme.

Severus essaya de se rebrancher sur la « réalité » que le cours de ses pensées avait fait dériver au loin pour savoir pourquoi cette fois-ci Granger criait.  
Il constata vite qu'il apprécia finalement pleinement la dernière idée de Longdubas.

« Pauvre pauvre professeur Snape ! Vous n'avez pas honte d'avoir employé ses merveilleuses capacités de Maître Es Potions pour de tels stupidités ! » S'insurgea la demoiselle.

Elle se précipita alors sur la citrouille noire qui lui tenait lieu actuellement de corps et la souleva amoureusement contre son coeur.

« Pauvre Severus ! » Soupira la brunette en attirant la cucurbitacée contre son giron.

Cet Halloween-ci, Severus découvrit que les citrouilles étaient aussi sensible aux caresses, que Miss Granger avait un coup de coeur pour lui et qu'il appréciait entièrement le fait d'être plaint et choyé par une gryffondor brune dans ses quarts en attendant que les effets du polynectar s'achèvent.

_Cucurbitacée, je vous aime_, songea Severus en s'endormant dans son corps de citrouille.

oOo

**Cucurbitacée on vous dit !**

oOo

**Fin**

oOo

... ... ... Sifflote Non, non, c'est pas moi, c'est pas ma faute... lalalalala...

Lied qui jure qu'elle est innocente et victime d'un plan machiavélique de la communauté LJ sevysnow


	10. Ce qui ne se voit pas

**Ce qui ne se voit pas**

ooOoo

C'est différent.

Elle le sait alors qu'elle fait face à son miroir. Il y a une différence. Bien entendu personne ne la voit encore, à part elle, mais elle sait que quelque chose n'est plus pareil.  
Elle se regarde longuement dans le miroir. S'il la voyait maintenant, il la traiterait de narcissique. Heureusement, elle est seule. Elle contemple sa silhouette, son profil, sa face, elle lisse la robe.  
C'est incroyable ce que quelques mots suffisent à provoquer comme réaction de la part de quelqu'un.  
Elle fixe les mains qui lissent encore et encore les plis inexistants sur son ventre.  
Elle se demande si les gens le sauront rien qu'en la regardant, si l'adage est vrai. Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Interroge une voix sombre.

Elle sursaute, étonnée, coupable et se retourne, elle ne l'a même pas vu, ni entendu rentrer dans leur chambre. C'est un peu normal vu son ancienne vie. Elle rougit et lisse encore une fois sa robe.

« Tu es parfaite, tu n'as plus aucun pli » Commente-t-il goguenard. « Tu peux y aller, tes élèves vont t'attendre. »

Elle soupire et acquiesce. Oui, c'est différent mais elle seule le sait.  
Mais quand elle passe à côté de lui, une main l'arrête, juste là, à plat sur son estomac.

« J'espère que nous serons béni d'une fille. »

Et puis il part.  
Et là, tout est vraiment différent. Parce qu'il sait et qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire de ce tendre secret qu'ils partagent là.

ooOoo

**Fin**

ooOoo

Après deux ans d'inactivité, voilà le drabble nouveau ! Yataaaaaaaaaaaa !!  
J'espère continuer sur ma lancée…

Lied, SS/HG shipper, envers et contre tout


	11. Jumeaux Weasley VS Severus & Hermione

**Jumeaux Weasley VS Severus & Hermione**

« Je suis sur le coup. Je vous demande juste un peu de patience… et d'apprécier le spectacle. » Commenta Georges pendant que Fred installait le piège.

Les jumeaux avaient inventé un nouveau gadget magique pour la Saint Valentin, soi-disant pour aider tous les jeunes boutonneux d'amour transi à obtenir un baiser de la personne qu'ils adoraient. Ils avaient donc décidé de faire une démonstration publique et, pour ça, avait choisi un couloir un peu isolé menant à la bibliothèque, là où peu de profs risquaient de rôder.

C'est quand Hermione Granger passa en courant, chargée d'une tonne de bouquins, comme à son habitude, que les Jumeaux commencèrent à se demander si c'était une bonne idée. Quand elle percuta le professeur Snape qui consultait un livre lui-même, l'assemblée de témoins retint un souffle d'horreur. Le piège se referma.

On dit que Fred et George ne vendirent jamais leur nouvelle invention qui disparut mystérieusement, que Madame Pomfresh dû soigner sur leurs corps des milliers de pustules purulentes, on dit aussi qu'une vague d'amnésie frappa une trentaine de jeunes étudiants. On dit que Snape fut infect avec tout le monde des jours durant après la Saint Valentin, sauf la Granger, qui passait son temps, rouge brique, penchée dans ses bouquins tous les cours de potion. Mais jamais personne ne sut le fin mot de l'histoire.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**

_Petit drabble produit durant le super défi de l'arbre à drabble sur LJ de Drakys. Mouahahahahaha !_


	12. Hermione center

_**Une série de drabbles uniquement centrée sur Hermione, sans Severus. Oui, oui, ça arrive parfois. Petits délires issus de l'arbre à drabbles de Drakys, sur LJ.**_

**oOo**

**Ron VS Pattenrond**

"Tu rigoles là, c'est pas un chat, c'est une foutue tête de lard ! » Grommela Ron en regardant sa jambe lacérée pour la énième fois et son bouquet de fleur éparpillés en miettes au sol.

Et parce qu'il avait osé dire que la sale bestiole méritée de se faire virer à coups de pied dans le derche, c'était lui qui avait fini avec la porte claquée au nez. Il se demandait sincèrement si Hermione ne lui préférait pas la boule de poil orange mal peigné. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi vraiment et il repartit bouder et se plaindre chez sa mère.

Pendant ce temps, le chat ronronnait de satisfaction dans les bras de sa maîtresse. Après tout, quand on avait sacrifié sa 8e vie pour son humain, on avait bien le droit d'un un brin possessif pour la neuvième.

**oOo**

**Hermione**

Au milieu des étagères encombrées de la librairie, Hermione Granger flâne. L'été est là, il est temps de rattraper son retard en lecture. Le monde sorcier est passionnant et elle y fera sa vie, mais fichtre, tout de même, il y a bien une chose qui manque à ce monde-ci, c'est la littérature de loisirs. Pas étonnant que les livres de Lockhart aient eu tant de succès auprès des sorcières. Alors, elle se promène l'après-midi entier dans les rayons, sélectionnant toute une cargaison de romans, de recueils et de nouvelles, en songeant qu'un jour peut-être, les sorciers liront autre chose que des grimoires de potions et de sortilèges.

**oOo**

**Draco VS Hermione (si on peut dire)**

Il s'attaqua avec énergie aux étagères encombrées de la librairie. Il était sûr que la boutique possédait un livre sur le sujet. Cela le rendait fou. Il devait absolument connaître la réponse à la question. Il était indispensable qu'il soit capable de clouer le bec de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait. Mais dans quoi pouvait-on trouver une solution d'énigme ? Et puis c'était quoi cette devinette absurde de "Vincent mit l'âne dans un pré et s'en vint dans l'autre" ? Franchement, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle lui avait ri au nez quand il avait répondu 2220. Il allait lui montrer. Alors, bordel, ils étaient où les bouquins de jeux de maths pour les nuls ici ?


	13. Jumeaux Weasley VS Severus & Hermione 2

**Les** **Jumeaux Weasley VS Severus & Hermione, le retour**

"le sujet de l'expérience du jour est... Tadaaaaa !" Annonça fièrement Fred en sortant un bout de papier d'un vieux chapeau. "Le professeur Snape !"

George se retint de rigoler comme un fou. Il ne fallait surtout pas, leur dernière expérience était très volatile. Cette septième année était formidable. Depuis que Voldemort était mort au cours de l'été, ils avaient enfin pu s'en donner à cœur joie. Ils avaient réintégré Poudlard avec une bonne quantité d'élèves pour finir enfin leur HIBOUX, spécial potions et sortilèges. Ils se cachèrent donc au bout d'un couloir où ils étaient sûrs de croiser Snape. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître ses pas. Georges jeta la petite fiole au sol qui se brisa, alors que Fred leur fournissait des masques à gaz grâce au sort de Respiramento. Ils attendirent de voir passer un Snape en proie à une folle envie d'embrasser quiconque croiserait sa route. Rien ne se produisit. Quand ils osèrent regarder, le choc leur fit se déboiter la mâchoire.  
Snape roulait un patin à Hermione. SNAPE ROULAIT UN PATIN A HERMIONE !

Cette expérience fut abandonnée et les Jumeaux n'osèrent jamais, jamais évoquer le souvenir de ce jour funeste.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**

_Et hop, un autre drabble de l'arbre et encore une fois, les Jumeaux se mêlent de ce qui ne les regardent pas ! XD_


	14. Folie que cela

Pré-édité sur la communauté lj de Harry Potter Het fr. Comme quoi, LJ est bon, LJ est grand, LJ veut le bien de mon neurone foireux et de mon inspiration pour des fanfictions... Okay, okay, j'arrête le délire.  
Bonne lecture.

**oOo**

**Folie que cela**

**oOo**

C'était absurde, c'était une folie, un grand n'importe-quoi, une connerie monumentale. Il n'aurait pas dû, il n'aurait pas dû faire cela, c'était sa faute, son erreur. Mais cette erreur, qu'il continuait à répéter était comme une drogue. Plus importante que le pardon pour ses péchés, plus vitale que les bonnes mœurs et la morale intacte, plus nécessaire que n'importe quoi.  
Elle était entrée dans son monde dévasté comme une tornade. Elle y était entrée de force, avec toute sa stupidité de gryffondor, son courage absurde, sa manie de mêle-tout, de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, de Madame Soleil, de Dame Fortune. Elle l'a bousculé, déchiré de sa mort paisible, elle a forcé la vie dans sa bouche, dans sa plaie, dans ses veines, dans son tout. Elle a envahi son monde et ses ténèbres, sans souci, sans honte, sans réflexion, comme on pénètre à coup de bélier le pont-levis d'un château qu'on envahit.  
Il n'en pouvait plus de colère, de rancœur, de haine, d'être vivant, survivant et d'avoir survécu à tout ce foutoir, à cette horreur, à cette guerre. Il n'en pouvait plus de devoir vivre dans ce monde et elle l'y a rattaché violemment de ses petites mains féroces de lionne trop gentille. Elle a tout supporté, ces engueulades, ses diatribes, ses insultes vomies par flots amers et dégoûtants. Elle y était entrée parce que c'était soi-disant la bonne chose à faire, que ce n'était pas le moment qu'il meurt, que sa seconde chance était là. Quelle seconde chance ? Avait-il hurlé, beuglé en réalité, en se réveillant tout à fait. Tellement de colère noire et d'ire qui coulaient dans son sang, ses veines qui n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de pomper l'antidote jusqu'à son cœur, cette potion salvatrice qu'elle avait fait couler entre ses lèvres bleues, juste à temps, juste quelques instants avant qu'il ne touche l'enfer du doigt et goûte au repos éternel.

Il n'aurait pas dû et pourtant, ensuite, il l'avait suivi comme un petit chiot, perdu, colérique, amer et partout, partout, où elle allait, il était derrière, sinistre et malheureux. Elle l'avait laissé faire, elle n'avait rien dit. Chaque fois qu'il hurlait, tempêtait sa haine et son désir de mourir, elle le regardait avec ses yeux doux et tristes. Elle ne disait rien. Sous sa garde, il avait attendu que le destin le rattrape, et quand Azbakan avait dû être un arrêt obligatoire avant la mort certaine, elle était venue chaque jour à sa cellule, à s'occuper de lui et l'entourer de chaleur et de générosité. Il aurait voulu en mourir, mourir sous sa bonne volonté, s'en étouffer, pour la culpabiliser, pour qu'elle lui foute la paix. Mais ce n'était pas arrivé puis le jour du Magenmagot. Il avait dû subir la torture d'un nouveau procès et puis, bizarrement, la libération, la salvation, le pardon et le lessivage de son honneur d'un linceul noir rougi de sang à celui d'un blanc de l'agneau venant de naître. Elle avait souri doucement au verdict et puis elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue en pressant les Aurors de lui retirer ses chaînes. Il était un héros, il était un membre important de la défaite contre Voldemort, soudain admiré, adulé et aimé des foules de sorciers. Et il la suivait toujours partout, comme un vieux chat trop habitué à ses petites manies. Il avait ricané à ses amis, il avait méprisé les deux imbéciles qui tentaient de lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs. Mais elle l'avait laissé rester avec elle, comme on recueille un animal abandonné et blessé. Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne savait plus pourquoi ou comment mais il s'était un soir retrouvé dans son lit. Il y était entré, transi d'un cauchemar, de Lily qui le maudissait, de Dumbledore qui l'accusait. Sa tête avait trouvé son sein, sa main à elle ses cheveux et elle l'avait apaisé, choyant son abominable chevelure grasse d'interminables caresses trop tendres pour ce qu'il méritait. Comme un gros chaton en manque de tendresse, il était revenu, encore, et encore, toujours. Il avait fini par faire sa place dans le lit. Comme un gros matou qui veut plaire, il avait pris un peu plus soin de lui, mangé les repas copieux qu'elle lui préparait, lavait son corps avec un peu plus de sérieux, remis le nez dans les livres, repris en main la pratique des potions.

Quand on lui avait demandé de retourner à Poudlard, au lieu de sauter les deux pieds en avant, il s'était senti déchiré et perdu, instable et privé d'air. Elle l'avait regardé et dit simplement qu'ils allaient faire leurs bagages et qu'elle resterait avec lui, le temps de sa convalescence. Et puis ça serait très bien, elle avait encore ses ASPICS à passer. Il n'avait rien dit de la pierre soudain qui avait été ôtée de sa poitrine comprimée. Il ne savait que faire, persuadé que ce besoin ne partirait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus mais il n'y avait pas moyen de dormir sans elle, sans son fredonnement, ses murmures lents et sa main courant, tel une plume, par-dessus son visage et effaçant les mauvaises choses.

Il aurait voulu l'arracher de son esprit comme de sa peau, car elle s'était faufilée partout, malgré lui, malgré elle, car elle n'avait jamais proposé plus que le silence, le sourire gentil et les yeux tristes, trop plein de ceux qui ont déjà trop vu et connu sur l'horreur de ce monde. Il avait voulu la chasser, la foutre dehors, l'expulser du château, il n'y arriva jamais, maudissant certainement cette dette de vie trop grande qui devait être la responsable de son attachement malheureux et pervers à cet ange gardien, cette petite fée impromptue. Il n'en pouvait plus, de vouloir d'elle un sourire gai, un petit mot doux, un réconfort. Il n'en pouvait plus de ses mains trop douces, trop pardonnantes, trop généreuses.  
Alors, il avait trouvé le courage, l'affreux, l'horrible force de lui dire de partir quand elle a eut son diplôme, qu'il irait bien, qu'il était guéri et qu'un jour, si elle avait besoin qu'il lui rende sa dette de vie, elle n'aurait qu'à lui envoyer un hibou. Elle l'avait regardé silencieuse et réfléchie puis elle avait acquiescé sans bruit et elle était partie, de grosses larmes au bord du barrage de ses yeux. Les premières qu'il n'ait jamais vues depuis son retour à la vie. C'était une erreur, une erreur entêtante et monumentale, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire durer, encore et encore comme une punition pour avoir été aussi heureux, apaisé finalement, dans un certain bonheur tordu. Il l'observait de loin, indétectable, caché pour l'espionner comme un adolescent boutonneux, comme si la vie ne lui avait rien appris.  
Et puis Ronald Weasley lui avait pris la main avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser et Severus sut qu'il avait fait là à nouveau la seule, la vraie, la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Son cœur qu'il pensait incapable d'aimer à nouveau après Lily Evans se brisa en un millier de morceaux de verre, dans un bruit effrayant qui pulsa à ses oreilles et tinta un long moment.  
Mais quand la main d'Hermione se détacha de celle du rouquin pour finir sur sa joue avec un regard de fureur et de tristesse sans nom, c'est comme si un elfe de maison avait soudainement tout recollé par magie.

Au diable tout ce qu'il avait cru, tout ce qu'il avait su, tout ce qu'ils pourraient dire. Le soir même, au milieu de la nuit, il frappa à la porte du petit appartement qu'elle habitait. Elle lui ouvrit et il ne dit pas un mot. Comme un gros chat qui rentre, royalement chez ses maîtres qui sont finalement d'abord à lui, il se dirigea sans hésitation dans la chambre, se déshabilla et se glissa dans le lit. Elle le regarda faire puis c'est elle qui vint se blottir contre son sein en pleurant. Cette nuit, il caressa les cheveux, comme elle lui avait appris avec toute sa candeur et ses tendres cadeaux. Cette nuit, elle s'endormit contre lui et il sut que la vraie bêtise s'était d'avoir gardé ses œillères si longtemps qu'il n'avait rien vu et pas vécu, et il se jura que plus jamais il ne prendrait rien comme acquis ou définitif dans sa vie, ou surtout comme impossible et impensable à imaginer ou changer. Ce soir-là, en s'endormant, sa joue contre la chevelure brune, sa colère s'évapora, laissant place peu à peu à la passionnante conquête de l'amour et de la passion.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**


	15. Un simple pull

Une idée trouvée en consultant les nouvelles tables de thèmes de la communauté lj Harry Potter Het fr.

_Table Fluff ; thème n°10 : "Mais c'est mon pull..."_

**oOo**

**Un simple pull**

**oOo**

« Mais c'est mon pull… » Proteste Severus.  
« Et ? » Demande la jeune femme à ses côtés.  
« Il est trop grand. » Argumente l'homme.  
« Je sais. » Répond-elle tranquillement.  
« Il est troué. » Argue-t-il, démontrant l'évidence d'un doigt long et fin.  
« Je sais. » Rit-elle.  
« Il est vert ! » S'exclame-t-il.  
« Je l'ai bien vu, tu sais, je ne suis pas aveugle. » Taquine-t-elle.

Il lève les bras et les yeux au ciel, ne rencontre que le plafond de son ex-petit appartement de professeur célibataire de Poudlard.

« J'ai froid. » Ajoute-t-elle, comme seule explication.  
« Mais tu as ton propre pull, Hermione ! Pas un des miens ! Le plus… minable en plus ! Il date de ma jeunesse, il est dans un état déplorable. Je ne me souvenais même plus que je l'aie eu. Il est bon pour la poubelle. » Explique-t-il, horrifié de la voir s'y pelotonner consciencieusement.

« Je l'aime, il sent comme toi, il a vécu avec toi, longtemps… » Rétorque la brunette, une larme soudain perlant au coin de sa paupière. « C'est tout ce qu'il me reste… »

Il la contemple, envahissant ce qui fut son espace, son ancienne demeure, ses défuntes habitudes et soudain, ses vieux vêtements. Mais que répondre. Il avance une main avant de suspendre son geste. Sa peau luit d'argent et pourtant il voit à travers, et il se rappelle pourquoi plus rien ne sera comme avant car il n'est plus qu'un spectre, un fantôme, désormais, et la toucher avec affection ne sera plus jamais possible. Elle s'emmitoufle dans la laine qui a tant et tant vécue, qui a tant et tant été lavée. Il soupire.

« Garde-le. » Soupire l'homme, défait.  
« Merci. » Murmure-t-elle dans un souffle affligé.

Et elle ferme les yeux et il se laisse disparaître, puisque de tout façon, tout est dit et il ne pourra jamais revenir à la vie. De cette manière, peut-être qu'avec son pull, une partie de lui pourra rester pour toujours avec elle.  
Peut-être alors son fantôme pourra-t-il l'accompagner partout.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**


	16. Besoin

**oOo**

**Besoin**

**oOo**

Ça la démange de partout. Chaque fois que son regard tombe sur ses mains, des frissons lui parcourent le corps et son ventre se contracte. Chaque fois que son esprit perd les pédales dans l'euphorie amoureuse qu'est leur relation, son être physique tout entier vibre et le bas de son corps se resserre en souvenir des plaisirs passés tout autant que par anticipation de ceux futurs.  
Il a suffit de trois fois rien à Severus Snape pour qu'elle, Hermione Granger, perde toute notion d'indépendance et décence. Le féminisme peut même aller se faire voir sur les femmes fortes et autosuffisantes, elle sait qu'elle se damnerait pour une tendre caresse de plus. Elle vibre d'avance dès que les grandes mains s'approchent d'elle et quand finalement, un doigt léger se pose sur sa peau, au creux de son coude, en bas de sa nuque, le long de sa joue, au bas de son dos ou dans la courbe de son mollet, le besoin devient un feu brûlant qui couvre sa peau de chair de poule. Et même la plus fugace des caresses, la plus courte des affections devient aussi vitale que l'air qu'elle respire, que la nourriture et l'eau qu'elle consomme.  
Severus a créé en elle un besoin qu'elle n'imaginait jamais avoir, dont elle n'en regrette rien, pas une miette, pas une seconde, pas un moment car cette dépendance est la plus douce des addictions.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**

_Une idée qui me tarabuste depuis près de 2 ans et que j'arrive enfin à coucher sur le papier virtuel. Enfin..._


	17. Nécessité

**oOo**

**Nécessité**

**oOo**

C'est aussi vital que l'air autour de lui ou les repas qu'il mange. Hermione Granger est devenue essentielle. Partout où il va, il la cherche du regard et quand il la trouve, ses mains en tremblent presque de plaisir, et le reste de son corps suit ce sentiment d'urgence et de joie. Il s'approche, toujours à pas feutrés, aussi discrètement que ce peut. Il repère chaque ouverture, chaque délicat espace de peau visible et disponible, tel un chasseur à l'affût d'une proie. Il vibre intérieurement d'une impatience féroce à chaque enjambée et quand enfin, à portée de main, ils se retrouvent à quelques centimètres du contact l'un de l'autre, le bout de ses doigts palpitent, débordant d'énergie. Alors ils effleurent la peau, doucement, très lentement, aussi légèrement qu'une plume, parfois il n'en utilise qu'un, parfois toute la main se joint au geste. Ensuite Hermione frissonne de haut en bas, il voit les poils minuscules se dresser sur la peau claire et ce moment est tout ce qu'il faut pour savoir qu'elle frémit pour lui. A l'intérieur son cœur explose dans un feu d'artifice, son esprit à nouveau apaisé dans l'arrogante nécessité d'être l'auteur de cet émoi physique et sentimental. Elle est tout ce qui lui est nécessaire et chaque fois qu'il a la preuve qu'elle apprécie ses démonstrations d'affection, son cœur s'envole, ses craintes disparaissent et le désir devient plus puissant.  
Il sait qu'il est dépendant de ces moments intimes et fugaces, et il en vit chaque instant comme le dernier, comme le seul, parce qu'il lui est essentiel.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**

_Cette fois, du point de vue de Severus._


	18. Pierre tombale

_She's aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive ! ... Ouais, passons, disons juste que j'ai survécu à une année scolaire de plus dans ma formation. Vivement le diplôme._

**oOo**

**Comme le baiser éphémère d'une rose**

**oOo**

Il dort comme un bienheureux, six pieds sous terre. Il est mort et son âme a rejoint le repos éternel. Il ne reste rien de lui que des souvenirs. Et une petite bonne femme, sur sa tombe, qui vient chaque année lui parler de tout, de rien, du temps qui passe, des mariages, des naissances, des morts, de la vie. Une rose noire, chaque année, posée sur sa tombe pour unique adieu, pour unique au revoir. Une rose douce, une rose aux épines tranchantes, une rose pour dernier hommage, de noir pour le deuil de tout ce qui fut perdu malgré tout ce qui fut gagné.  
Et puis un jour, bien des années et des années après, elle ne vient plus. Et la tombe à l'abandon se décrépit. Il n'y a plus personne pour pleurer Severus Snape.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**


	19. La liste

_Idée saugrenue qui a traversée mon cerveau après avoir tenté de voir où en était mes communautés LJ après 10 mois d'absences; Défi : Liste sur la com hp_het_fr._

**oOo**

**La liste**

**oOo**

_Si vous étiez vraiment futé, mais vraiment vraiment futé, si votre cerveau débordé de formules magiques à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, si votre meilleur ami était Harry Potter et que vous faisiez tout pour l'aider à vaincre un fou génocide qui a une dent contre les moldus et les né-moldus, alors vous seriez dans la même situation qu'Hermione Granger à l'heure actuelle, c'est-à-dire dans la mouise._

Elle était sincèrement prise au piège. Comment avait-elle fait déjà ? Ah oui, Harry avait besoin d'une potion et elle avait décidé de recommencer la même bêtise qu'en 2e année c'est-à-dire voler dans le placard à ingrédients de la salle de potions, c'est-à-dire voler le professeur Severus Snape.  
Sauf que Severus Snape était revenu plus tôt que prévu. Et qu'elle était coincée, cachée dans un petit coin, sous un de ses nombreux sorts qu'elle connaissait si bien, enfin, plutôt sous la forme temporaire d'une souris brune à l'air débraillée et hirsute. Mais ce sort n'était efficace qu'un certain nombre d'heures et elle ne savait pas par où s'échapper. Après tout, Snape était loin d'être stupide, au contraire ! Et il remarquerait une souris vivante dans son bureau surprotégé des rongeurs et autres néfastes créatures qui pourraient grignoter ses ingrédients. Et évidemment, c'était sur elle que ça tombait. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
_Ah oui, Harry avait besoin d'une potion pour dormir et empêcher en même temps Voldemort d'envahir son esprit.  
Elle soupira, ce qui fit à peine un bruit, vu sa taille. Elle chercha de ses petits yeux perçants de souris une issue. Elle aperçut un petit interstice dans le placard et s'y précipita. Derrière, elle cavala de toute la force de ses petites pattes jusqu'au bureau et s'y faufila. Elle se glissa sous le tiroir le plus bas de l'imposant meuble et reprit son souffle. Allez, elle avait encore 7h15 pour trouver une solution. Minuit était loin et elle comprit pourquoi la marraine fée de Cendrillon avait été si directive sur l'heure. Quand on dit qu'un sort se finit à minuit, il se finit à minuit.  
Elle s'agita dans le noir, tournant en rond. Ses petites pattes firent crisser un bout de parchemin pendant sa promenade circulaire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil curieux, plus par habitude que par réel le conscience.

_Les 10 choses que j'aime le plus au monde_

C'était l'écriture de Snape.

_1. Lily Evans_

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lire ça. C'était mal. Très mal.

_2. Trahir Voldemort pour venger la mort de Lily._

Non, vraiment, elle devrait arrêter. Mais c'est toujours ce qu'on dit alors qu'on prend le dernier cookie dans le pot à gâteaux.

_3. Humilier Harry Potter comme m'a humilié James Potter._

Elle roula des yeux. Hommes… Garçons. Tous pareils et à mettre dans le même sac.

_4. Mentir à Lucius et en savoir plus que lui pour une fois._

Elle aimerait aussi tiens. Crétin de Malefoy.

_5. Dire à Dumbledore que c'est un vieux fou._

_Professeuuuuuuuuuur ! _Couina son esprit de bonne petite élève. Afin de rajouter pour elle-même :_ j'aimerais bien aussi pouvoir le faire, de temps à autre._

_6. Faire la potion Tue-Loup de Lupin. J'aime le fait qu'il me doit une énorme faveur._

_Serpentard…_ renifla-t-elle, son petit museau brun se froissant en une moue qu'on aurait pu croire humaine et féminine.

_7. Embêter Minerva en prenant plein de points de ses gryffondors._

Pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait même pas ?

_8. (Écouter les bêtises de Trelawney sur la mort d'Harry et lui dire qu'elle a parfaitement raison juste pour embêter Albus.)__ Qu'Hermione Granger lève la main en classe, elle ressemble tant à ma Lily._

_9. (Que Lockhart soit à Sainte-Mangouste.)__ La curiosité d'Hermione Granger, même si elle pourrait lui être fatale._

_10. (Mon filleul D.M).__ Les yeux brillants d'intelligence de Granger tout comme ceux de Lily.  
__Que ce petit crétin de Potter en prenne soin ! Dieu, si vous existez, faites en sorte qu'elle ne meure pas comme ma Lily. Ne laissez plus jamais ça se reproduire. Plus jamais. Oh Merlin, Lily… tu me manques. Elle t'aurait plu. Oui, elle t'aurait plus la meilleure amie de ton fils. B…. m…. e….n …. …e..i….n… f… t… L…. … … …_

Le reste des mots se perdaient, fondus dans l'humidité. Il y avait une odeur de sel sous celle de l'encre, comme une odeur de larmes que son petit museau de rongeur prenait sans peine. Hermione Granger se sentit bête et mal à l'aise, très mal à l'aise devant ces mots si privés. Elle ferma les yeux un instant puis décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle sortit en courant de sous le bureau puis courut le plus vite possible. Elle se faufila sous la porte et se carapata, loin, le plus loin. Cette nuit-là, Hermione Granger, sous un drap, pleura.  
Le lendemain, elle leva la main bien haut en cours de Potions et garda un sourire calme et tranquille même quand elle perdu une vingtaine de points de sa maison. Elle leva la main, encore et encore.  
Et elle se jura de tenir sa promesse faite sous les draps.

Et sur la liste de 10 choses à faire d'Hermione Granger, si on mettait un jour la main dessus, on pourrait lire une 11e sentence :

_1. Être la meilleure élève de Poudlard qui existe.  
__2. (Faire des amis.)__ Garder et protéger mes amis Harry et Ron (voir liste prévue à cette effet sur les différents moyens et méthodes possibles).  
__3. (Avoir un animal de compagnie.)__ Prendre soin de Pattenrond (voir liste des soins).  
__4. (Prendre soin de ses dents de devant avec la magie.)__ Penser un jour à dire merci à Malefoy et ses deux sbires.  
__5. Être préfète de Gryffondor (voir liste en cours de l'échéancier des devoirs, du planning de travail, des livres à lire, des devoirs...).  
__6. Être préfète en chef de Gryffondor (voir liste du comportement adéquate à tenir en toute circonstance).  
__7. Sauver les elfes de maison (voir liste de la SALE).  
__8. Trouver un remède pour la lycanthropie (voir liste des livres des potions de ce qui a déjà été fait pour avoir une base de départ).  
__9. Faire comprendre à Ron qu'elle est une fille qui peut être aussi une petite amie (faire une liste des actions possibles).  
__10. Avoir un bon métier et révolutionner le monde magique (liste n° 55 en cours).  
__11. Ne pas mourir et rendre Severus Snape fière d'elle... Donc révolutionner le monde magique (penser à faire une liste avec un plan d'attaque pour. Voir liste actuelle la n° 55)._

Et Merlin aide le monde magique, parce qu'Hermione Granger ne rompt pas ses promesses comme ça.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**


	20. Gourmandise

Une idée qui me trotte dans la tête à cause du fait que tout le monde n'arrête pas de me parler de perdre du poids, sauf mon homme qui lui semble plutôt vouloir le contraire. XP

Une idée aussi peut-être qui aura des petits. On verra bien.

**oOo**

**Gourmandise**

**oOo**

Severus Snape s'agite. Il attrape le fouet, vérifie la température, il ne doit rien louper, l'opération est délicate mais la personne qui attend dans son salon l'est encore plus. Il ne peut échouer. Pas maintenant. Il donne un dernier coup de main et verse la préparation dans les contenants.

On a toujours tort de penser que les hommes préfèrent les femmes minces des magasines. Ces femmes de papier sont des inventions commerciales. Non, si vous écoutiez Severus Snape, rien n'existe de plus désirable, de plus beau, de plus agréable, qu'une belle femme plantureuse. Et il a une mission à ce sujet.

Il enfourne le tout et se retourne vers le plat qu'il vient de sortir. Il en sort les petits disques dorés à souhait et au parfum sucré et fruité. Il sort un plateau et commence à transférer la vaisselle qui lui sera nécessaire. Il entend l'eau qui commence à frémir. D'un geste sûr, sa baguette tournoie une seconde et le feu cesse, l'eau est transféré dans son réceptacle où attendent les feuilles avec toute la délicatesse d'une potion de grande valeur. Il tourne d'un geste indolent la théière. Parfait.  
La porcelaine trouve sa place sur le plateau, à côté des tasses et du sucre roux. Il attrape l'assiette qui contient les petites tartes à la rhubarbe toute chaude. Il se retourne, le four sonne. Il s'empresse d'en retirer les merveilles qu'il a cuisinées. Avec ça, nul doute qu'il fera mouche. Il les ajoute sur la plaque et empoigne son offrande. Il se retourne et traverse la cuisine pour se rendre au salon.  
Il observe une seconde la jeune femme qui trône sur un fauteuil ayant connu de meilleurs jours. Elle lit, concentrée et calme, un livre de potions de sa propre bibliothèque. Severus retient un minuscule sourire en appréciant la vue puis il tousse et s'approche.  
Elle lève ses adorables et immenses yeux bruns de biche sur lui et il soupire.

« C'est l'heure du thé Hermione ! »

Elle sourit avec joie, soudain enthousiaste.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez préparé Severus ? »  
« Fondant au chocolat. »

Elle gémit de plaisir, par anticipation. Oh oui, voilà sa mission, faire gémir de plaisir et contenter Hermione Granger. Ah, et aussi entretenir les jolies courbes qui se cachaient sous sa robe. Si Severus Snape avait su qu'il lui suffisait de faire la cuisine pour courtiser une femme, il aurait commencé plus tôt. En attendant, en grignotant sur l'acidulée tartelette de rhubarbe qui convient plus à son goût, il apprécie la vue d'une brunette, dans sa vieille demeure décatie, se régalant avec gourmandise de son expertise culinaire. Oui, sincèrement, il a bien fait de tenter le fondant au chocolat aujourd'hui. Une recette de plus à mettre dans son carnet secret :

C_omment nourrir Granger et la séduire avec des douceurs.(__1)_

Il n'existe pas de plus belle façon que de profiter de son temps libre, non ?

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**

_1. Un excellent ouvrage si on en jugeait l'épaisseur et les commentaires ajoutés après chaque recette décrivant les détails de chaque réaction de la dite Granger à chaque dégustation. Ce qui comprenait le léchage de doigts gourmand après la fonte d'un peu de la glace aux spéculos le long du cornet en gaufrette maison. Et non, il ne donnerait jamais sa recette. A personne. Hors de question que cela se reproduise en dehors de leurs têtes à têtes. Il était, après tout, un homme possessif, jaloux et exclusif._


End file.
